Regrets et Remords
by Ferness Emey
Summary: Il est mort, son frère est mort. Des cauchemars le tourmente, sans arrêt toute les nuits. C'est durant un de ces nombreux soir d'insomnie qu'il s'enfuit, comme ça, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Ses pas le mènent jusqu'à un village, puis à un camp lui rappelant étrangement celui de son enfance. Là, de nombreux souvenirs l'attendent ainsi que le visage inconnu d'une jeune fille.
1. Chapter 1

**REGRETS ET REMORDS**

**_-Ferness Emey _**

Titre : Regrets et Remords

Résumé : N'essaie pas de me comprendre... N'essaie pas de me retenir, ni de me courir après... Encore moi de me pardonner, mais ne m'oublie pas. Ne m'oublie jamais. Ne m'aime pas, ne me hais pas. Fais comme si je n'étais qu'un inconnu que tu connaissais, autrefois. Comme un inconnu qui te dis quelque chose, mais qui a changé, trop pour que tu puisse vouloir lui parler. Si je vais vers toi, écartes-toi et crains-moi. Fuis-moi car je te suivrais partout où tu iras. Je te verrai parler aux autres, et je t'en voudrais. Mais j'ai changé, trop changé pour vouloir resté avec toi, et je serai prêt à te tuer si tu me dérange... Mais je ne le veux pas, alors va-t-en, et essaye de vivre sans moi.

Personnage principaux : Sasuke Uchiwa, Hikamari Kuruwa

Genre : Drame, Mystère, Romance, Aventure

**NOTES :**

Cela fait pas mal de temps que j'ai écris cette histoire et que je l'ai terminée, mais je suis entrain de la corriger pour la rendre bien meilleure. C'est pour cette raison que je me lance et que je la poste ici ! Je me suis vraiment beaucoup accrochée à cette histoire que j'aime beaucoup. Elle ne spoile pas les nouveaux tomes et scans de Naruto, elle se déroule juste après la mort d'une certaine personne... Uchiwa Itachi, voilà, je devais le dire, pour vous mettre au courant.

Elle est centrée autour du personnage de Sasuke et je voulais lui offrir un véritable moment de réflection face à son passé et son présent durant lequel il fera une rencontre !... Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse voir par vous même.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARTIE I<strong>_

_**-Regrets-**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors que j'étais allongé dans la petite chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Le sommeil ne venait pas malgré que j'eus gardé les yeux fermés durant plusieurs minutes. Alors je fixais le plafond, sans rien regarder. Je sentais à peine mes mains croisées sur ma poitrine. Je sentais à peine mes jambes, lourdes. Je ne sentais que l'air glacial qui faisait frissonner ma peau... Cette sensation de froid m'envahissait alors que je savais que je l'inventais. Il me sembla que mon cœur devenait plus léger, comme s'il avait subitement disparut.  
>Je connaissais cette impression.<br>Cette impression étrange qui efface chaque parcelle de mon être pour me faire disparaître, et faire s'évanouir tout sentiment, tous. Je la ressentais depuis déjà bien longtemps, et elle m'avait oppressé jusqu'à peu.

Ce froid,  
>cette impression d'invulnérabilité et de détachement... C'était ce que je ressentais en pensant à Itachi, avant. C'était ce qui se passait en moi lorsque je rêvais de le tuer, de mettre moi-même fin à ses jours... Alors, je ne ressentais aucune haine, même si elle grandissait déjà en moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. La haine dévorait déjà mon âme sans que je le sache vraiment. Je la devinais parfois, m'entourant de ses bras sombres et gelés... Elle m'offrait sa force, mais creusait chaque fois un peu plus profondément dans mon cœur. Ai-je toujours un cœur, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce de la haine, cette sensation de flottement permanent, d'imperturbabilité... ? Pourtant, j'avais toujours imaginé la haine comme une source bouillonnante de force. Cette puissant qui poussait mon cœur vers l'avant et qui me donnait l'impression de voler...<p>

Je regardais toujours droit devant moi, et je compris que le sommeil ne viendrait pas ce soir, comme pour beaucoup d'autres... Alors je me suis redressé dans l'obscurité. Cette sensation commençait à m'oppresser et à me rendre nerveux. Les larmes viendraient-elles encore ? Non. J'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air...  
>Ma peau glacial sembla bouillir d'un coup. La chaleur me monta à la tête à une vitesse surprenante. Je me suis donc levé, et commençai à m'habiller à la va-vite, sans enfiler la cape de l'Akatsuki. Ensuite, je suis sortis. Je me retrouvai dans un long couloir sombre menant à d'autres chambres, celles de Karin, Shugo et Suigetsu, et au bout, la sortie. Inutile de les réveiller, j'avais besoin d'être seul.<p>

Dans des moment tels que celui-ci, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais pris tant de mal à trouver et regrouper chacun d'eux... Après tout, ils ne faisaient que me gêner, que m'empêcher d'avancer plus rapidement et de faire ce que je voulais ! L'Akatsuki aussi d'ailleurs, ne faisait que m'éloigner plus encore de mon objectif...  
>J'avançai dans le couloir, sans bruit, et je passai enfin la porte menant à l'extérieur. La nuit était sombre, et le vent balayait les branches des arbres avant de venir froler mon visage. J'acceptai sa caresse en fermant un instant les yeux, avant de continuer mon avancée. Notre abris était une petite maison postée en plein milieu d'une immense forêt dont les arbres masquaient le ciel. Pourtant, je levai les yeux pour essayer de voir, entre les feuilles, étinceler les étoiles, brillants dans le ciel noir et infini. Cette masse sombre m'aurait fait penser à ce que pouvait être mon cœur : vaste, mais obscure. Semblable à ce ciel s'il avait été sans étoile, car plus aucune lueur ne semblait encore briller en moi... Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie m'envahissait soudain... N'y avait-il plus aucun espoir pour moi ? Ce sentiment... Était-ce du regret ?<p>

Non. J'avais fais mon choix.

Je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Itachi était mort, je l'avais tuer. Mais était-ce pour la bonne cause ? J'y avais cru, j'avais pensé avoir raison... Mais j'avais été berné. Berné par ce maudit village, berné depuis le début. La haine était là, bien plus puissante que cinq jours auparavant, lorsque j'avais compris, et les larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps avait finalement coulé le long de mes joues.

Konoha... Konoha, tu n'es qu'un tissu de mensonge.  
>Konoha... Konoha, tu paieras pour tout tes crimes. Konoha, tu mourras.<br>Pour Itachi et tous les Uchiwa, tu te perdras dans le sang des tiens.

Le vent me poussait à avancer dans la forêt, et alors que je jetais quelques regards derrière moi, je décidai subitement de laisser cet amas de vaut rien, pour toujours. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour me venger. Alors je courus à grande foulée dans la forêt sans savoir où mes pas me menaient. Je ne voulais qu'une chose pour l'instant : m'éloigner d'eux. M'éloigner de toute l'agitation qui m'empêchait de faire les choses correctement !  
>Le visage et le regard ne mon frère me hantaient, et j'avais l'impression qu'il me suivait. Mes yeux se plissèrent. Grand frère... Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Konoha, pourquoi as-t-u détruis ma vie ? Que serait-elle, cette vie, si ma famille était encore en vie ?... Je vivrais heureux, insouciant auprès d'imbéciles ricanant bêtement... Mais tu serais encore là, mon frère !... Qu'elle vie ai-je mené jusqu'à présent ? Ma vie ne s'est construite que sur une montagne de mensonges et de secrets... Tout ce sur quoi j'avais basé ma vie n'était que de la poussière, des cendres et du sang versé inutilement ! Comment pouvais-je continuer à vivre ainsi ?!<p>

Tout en courant, je pensais, pensais, laissant mon esprit tourmenter se faire torturer par toutes ces horreurs, toutes ses erreurs... Et pourtant, je courais toujours, fuyant tout contact avec les autres, au point d'arriver devant l'entrer d'un petit village isolé, du moins ce que je supposai en être un... De petites maisons s'alignaient les unes après les autres, formant de timides ruelles tortueuses et indécises... Alors je m'arrêtai un instant, surpris, avant de continuer en avançant à pas plus lent. Le silence régnait, et seuls les lampadaire éclairait la nuit noire. Je me faufilais au travers des ruelles, silencieux, invisible, tel une ombre, jusqu'à arriver à ce qui aurait dû être la fin du village. Mais je me trouvais face à un camp, caché derrière des barricades en bois. Au dessus de l'entrée, était étendue une banderole sur laquelle était inscrit en grosses lettres : Clan Kuruwa.

Je me figeais, reconnaissant trop bien ce genre de camp. Les souvenirs me revinrent subitement, car ce camp ressemblait pour beaucoup à celui de mon clan, avant qu'il ne se fasse anéantir... Le souffle court, je revoyais les morts étalés dans les ruelles, les visages de mes parents, pâles et leurs yeux écarquillés... Je commençai à trembler. Itachi... Itachi. Itachi ! Encore et toujours le fantôme de mon frère qui venait lacérer mon esprit avec la culpabilité !... La fatigue montait, peu à peu, et avec elle, mes nerfs exténués craquaient.

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit, plus loin, au beau milieu du camp. Elle me fit sursauter, et l'enfer recommença. Des cris s'élevèrent, des hurlements de terreurs qui s'évanouirent quelques instant après. Mais à peine le silence revint, que la panique s'empara du camp. Je me crus retourner en enfance, chez moi, à Konoha. Ce même soir où ma vie bascula. Je pensais être chez moi, tant mon esprit était embrouillé par la fatigue. Alors j'ai commencé à courir en m'engouffrant dans ce camp, m'imaginant qu'il s'agissait du mien... Autour de moi, des maisons prenaient feu, des familles couraient, désespérées, ne sachant où aller. Des combats commencèrent. Non. Un massacre arrivait. Des silhouettes sombres, armées, semaient la mort autour d'elles, tuant tous ceux qui passaient près d'eux. Je me trouvais emprisonné dans cet agitation, aussi impuissant que lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. La peur me prenait, me faisait paniquer, et les terribles souvenirs se mêlaient à la terreur de la réalité, alors, au lieu de me battre, je ne faisais que pleurer ! J'aurais voulu hurler, déchiré par la douleur de revoir le sourire de mon frère avant qu'il ne meurt ! J'aurais voulu me tuer, pour faire cesser cette bataille infernale qui se jouait en moi ! Mais je pleurais, impuissant, comme toujours... Et les flammes grandissaient, brûlaient autour de moi, crépitaient... Des enfants couraient, fuyant la mort inévitable... Les cris s'élevaient, les plaintes faisaient échos avant d'être aspirées par les murs, et le sang coulait, tachant le sol sableux. Des hommes en noir, tuaient, et laissaient derrière eux tomber des corps, inertes, sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang...

J'avais l'impression de vivre deux fois le même enfer, et cette idée me rendait fou. Fou de terreur, de rage ! Alors, au milieu de ce désespoir, je pleurais, impuissant. Perdu, bouleversé... J'étais redevenu un enfant, un garçon qui venait de tout perdre. Un garçon qui n'avait plus rien, et j'attendais que l'on prenne ma vie. Pourtant, au centre de cette agitation, une paire de mains m'attrapèrent, et me poussèrent dans un coin sombre de la ruelle dans laquelle je m'étais perdu. Je me cognai contre un mur, et surpris, je sortais subitement de ma torpeur. Je me laissai tomber par terre sans rien voir de ce qui m'entourais. J'émis un gémissement, mais une main se plaqua tout à coup contre ma bouche. Quelqu'un se tenait assis derrière moi, et me chuchota de rester silencieux. C'était une voix aigu qui murmurait derrière mon oreille, celle d'une femme. Elle m'avait chuchoter d'un ton rauque, mais je sentais sa voix trembler malgré tout. J'avais fermé les yeux, espérant ainsi échapper au cauchemar qui prenait acte sous mes yeux, mais le crépitement du feu et les hurlements me suffisaient pour repenser et revivre l'enfer de leur mort... La personne qui se tenait accroupie derrière moi me serrait pour m'empêcher de bouger. C'était une femme, et je sentis sa tête se poser contre mon épaule sans que sa main ne lâche mon visage. Je sentais le corps de cette fille trembler, je devinais au soubresauts de son corps, qu'elle pleurait.

Je restais figé, n'osant pas bouger, alors que des goûtes salées s'échappaient de mes yeux malgré moi. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais elle me serrait contre elle, et pleurait en silence. Sa main collée contre ma bouche était chaude, et même si je tremblais moi-aussi, sa présence me rassurait. Je sentais son parfum, agréable, frais et doux tout en étant chaleureux. Je sentais ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient près de mon cou. Je n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux. Le silence était revenu, enfin, alors je savourais cet instant de répit... Peu à peu, la main qui tenait mon visage, lâcha prise et se rapprocha de son propre visage qui pleurait sur mon épaule.

Je n'ouvris toujours pas les yeux, même si je savais qu'il fallait partir. Même si mon instinct me disait que je ne devais pas rester, je n'en avais pas envie. J'aurais voulu rester recroquevillé près d'elle pour l'éternité, attendant que nous finissions de pleurer. Je voulais rester à ses côtés pour la consoler, l'aider, sécher ses larmes... Mais j'en étais incapable... Pleurant moi-même, je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui pouvait aider les autres, ni montrer quelconque signes d'affections... Mais je savais pourquoi elle pleurait, et j'étais la personne la mieux placée pour la comprendre... Alors, dans un effort ultime, je la fis se rapprocher doucement de moi pour pouvoir la prendre délicatement dans mes bras. Elle engouffrait sa tête dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais caresser ses cheveux, doux et lisses, et alors, je lui murmurais timidement : « Tout... Tout va bien... ».

Alors elle se crispa. Je sentis les battements de son cœur se figer un moment, et ses sanglots cessèrent aussitôt. Son souffle devint plus fort, et tremblait, incertain. Je la sentais mal à l'aise, et j'entendis les battements de son cœur reprendre, pressé contre ma poitrine. Moi aussi, mon cœur battait, et j'étais aussi gêné qu'elle, je suppose. Au bout d'un instant pourtant, elle relâcha ses muscles, et se laissa retomber doucement dans mes bras. Nous restions serrés l'un contre l'autre en silence, séchant nos larmes.

Le temps s'écoulait, doucement, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. En l'entourant de mes bras, j'avais l'impression d'être finalement quelqu'un de bien, et je n'avais aucune envie de la lâcher. Finalement, bercé par son souffle doux et son parfum, je m'endormais. Mais elle était toujours près de moi, posée dans mes bras, je la sentais. Alors, j'ouvrais les yeux pour la regarder, voir ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

En baissant les yeux, je découvris une masse de cheveux  
>roses,<br>courts.

Je me figeai et sentis tous les membres de mon corps se crisper : Sakura.  
>Je la reconnaissais sans même avoir encore vu son visage. Je voulu me détacher d'elle, l'écarter de moi aussi vite que possible. Le simple fait de la savoir dans mes bras m'inspirait un profond dégoût. Mais que faisait-elle dans mes bras ? Elle sanglotait, bruyamment , en murmurant :<p>

« Pourquoi es-tu partit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? »

Tout à coup, elle leva son regard vers moi, et je fus transpercé par son regards vert émeraude. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux et rougissaient ses joues :

« Tu nous as trahis... Pourquoi ?

On te l'avait dis que ce n'était pas le bon choix de tuer Itachi... ».  
>Je restais silencieux, et j'essayais d'écarter mon visage du sien, voir même de la repousser, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais tétanisé. Cette fille, qui pourrait paraître plutôt jolie, me paralysait de terreur, et je ne voyais rien en elle de beau ou de sympathique. Cette peur m'empêchait de bouger. Alors, elle posa doucement sa main sur ma joue en rapprochant son visage du mien :<p>

« Sasuke... Je... Je t'aime. Tu l'as toujours su...  
>Et... Je sais que toi aussi tu m'aime... »<p>

Elle se rapprochait toujours plus dangereusement, et mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite ! J'aurais voulu la tuer, la giflée pour qu'elle cesse de poser ces regards mauvais sur moi ! Mais mon corps ne bougeait pas, c'était presque comme si, au contraire, il répondait à ses attentes...

« Sasuke... Souffla-t-elle. Reviens à la maison !

Tout le monde t'attends ! Tout le monde serait si content de te revoir ! »  
>Elle s'avançait encore, et cette fois un sourire étrange se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire si peu rassurant que cela ne faisait que m'effrayer d'avantage !<p>

« Lâche-moi ! » Suis-je enfin parvenu à hurler en la poussant de toutes mes forces.

Alors, elle bascula sur le sol en gémissant, sans pour autant être surprise. Je restais assis au même endroit, essayant sans grand résultat de reculer. Elle me dévisagea avec un sourire encore plus énorme en me fixant de ses grands yeux. Elle éclata de rire en se tordant dans tous les sens sans pour autant ma lâcher du regard. Et, peu à peu, son visage pris une couleur verdâtre, et commença à se liquéfier.

« Tant... Pis. Pour toi ! » Ricana-t-elle.

Un cri retentit, mais ce n'était pas sa voix, et quelque chose me fit basculer en arrière sans que je puisse voir de quoi il s'agissait. En regardant devant moi, Sakura avait disparut.

Je rouvris les yeux en prenant une immense inspiration. Mon cœur s'était arrêté quelques instant, et je me retrouvais collé contre le mur. Je suffoquais en essayant de me lever, cherchant une trace de la fille, ou peut-être de Sakura pour la tuer. Mais plusieurs mains m'attrapèrent en même temps au niveau du cou et m'élevèrent aussi subitement qu'avec violence.

Peu à peu, je parvins à voir un peu mieux ce qui ce passait autour de moi. Des hommes en noirs s'étaient agglutinés autour de moi et me traînaient, me poussaient pour que j'avance. Je regardais autour de moi, l'esprit encore prit dans mon cauchemar, et ce n'est qu'en voyant la fille que je compris. Un peu plus loin, devant moi, environs cinq hommes armés et portant des combinaisons noires se jetaient sur une fille aux cheveux de jais long, qui se débattait comme une démente. Elle hurlait, et donnait des coups de poings à tout va. Son visage était rougis par des larmes récentes, et j'ai alors deviné que c'était elle qui avait pleurer à mes côtés. Ils tenaient ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, et un tirait même ses cheveux. C'est alors qu'un homme juste devant elle a dégainé son sabre.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai agis. Mes poings se serrèrent, et d'un geste, se transperçai d'un éclair les hommes qui me retenaient jusqu'à présent. Leur corps s'effondrèrent sur le sol, sans vie, et alors les autres hommes présents se retournèrent vers moi en me lançant des regards étonnés. Je dévoilais mes yeux, et je dévisageais avec chacun de mes opposants les uns après les autres. Je m'approchai de quelques pas en sortant mon sabre de son fourreau, puis je m'arrêtai.

« Lâchez-la. Ordonnais-je. »

Les hommes firent un pas à reculons, hésitant, visiblement effrayés.

« Lâchez vos armes, et lâchez-la. Répétais-je. »

La fille me dévisageait elle aussi, ses cheveux en batailles cachant un peu son visage. Son regard était fin, sombre et tranchant. Elle me fixait sans que j'arrive à lire en elle, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être elle qui m'analysait. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à capter mon pouvoir, à comprendre ce que j'étais. Mais je voyais dans ce regard un air désapprobateur, parce qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, comme si elle m'en voulait d'être intervenu.

Finalement, chaque homme laissa tomber son arme en levant ensuite haut ses mains. Je souris, satisfait, mais en lançant un regard à la fille, quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Elle me regarda soudain avec dans ses yeux pétillants une lueur que je connaissais bien... Elle avait en elle cette volonté de se battre, cette force incroyable qui pouvait la rendre invincible... C'était cette colère à l'état pur qui brillait dans ses yeux... Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

Rapide, elle attrapa le sabre qu'avait fait tomber celui qui l'aurait sûrement assassinée. Quelques secondes plus tard, cet hommes était mort. Elle l'avait égorgé, et tous les hommes qui nous entouraient vécurent le même sort. Elle était agile, rapide et gracieuse. Elle arrivait à mettre de la beauté dans chacun de ses mouvements, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer. Son regard était rempli de force, et de puissance. De folie aussi, et cette expression de joie disparut lorsqu'elle laissa retomber l'arme près de celui à qui il devait appartenir. Elle me tourna le dos. Je restais subjugué, comprenant mieux pourquoi elle m'en avait voulu de l'avoir aidée alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Je me suis surpris à sourire avant de m'approcher d'elle, un peu hésitant. Alors elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard sombre, mais inexpressif... Je me serais reconnu en lui. Elle avait des yeux bleus sombre et un visage fin salis par des combats. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais se dressait de toute sa hauteur, se tenant droite, et elle était svelte.

Aucunes paroles ne fut échangée, mais une gêne semblait nous empêcher de nous sentir bien. Sûrement car nous avions pleurer chacun devant l'autre... Cette idée me fit baisser les yeux, me faisant me sentir pathétique. Soudain, la fille s'avança. Je me suis donc figé, m'attendant à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant moi, mais non. Elle passa juste à côté de moi, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle me souffla juste un « merci » forcé, et continua d'avancer.  
>« Merci... à toi aussi. » Murmurais-je en me retournant. Découvrant qu'elle avait disparus.<p>

* * *

>Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt !<p><p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, les reviews c'est ce qui fait le plus plaisir ! :D

**_Ferness Emey_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_PARTIE II_**

**_-Remords-_**

La nuit était sombre, et je ne savais pas quoi faire à présent. Je déambulais dans les ruelles qui autrefois m'appartenaient, que je connaissais par cœur, que j'aimais bien. Mais maintenant elles empestaient la mort, la peur et le cramé. Je restais incroyablement calme et je faisais preuve d'une froideur à toute épreuve. J'avais trop pleuré ce soir-là. Il paraît que ça soulage, mais pour moi il n'y avait que les faibles qui pleuraient, alors j'étais faible et rien que de l'avouer je me sentais pathétique. Je posais le plat de ma main sur un mur noir qui avait flambé, il était encore chaud, ma main glissa le long de la bâtisse qui se décomposait. Je connaissais de nom les personnes qui y vivait, je voyais leur visage, mais je ne les avais jamais aimé. Leur mort ne me faisait rien. En vérité, la mort d'aucune des personnes de ce camp ne m'affectait réellement. Sauf celle d'Iruto... Je soupirai et laissai ma main retomber le long de mon corps, elle était noire de suie. J'arrivai devant la plus grande bâtisse de tout le campement, celle qui avait été la moins touchée par les incendies, celle qui était encore la mienne quelques heures plus tôt. La porte d'entrée avait été entièrement détruite, autrefois elle était immense et faisait la fierté de ma famille. Je montai quelques marche pour parvenir à l'entrée et pénétrai dans mon ancienne maison...

Les vitres des fenêtres avaient été brisée, dans le couloir principal, des meubles étaient renversés. J'enjambai le corps d'un des attaquants et lui donnai ensuite un coup de pied, bien que cela ne servait à rien. Des glaces étaient cassées et des morceaux de verre s'étalaient sur le sol. J'arrivai dans le salon principal, au milieu de la pièce je reconnu le corps inerte de ma grande sœur, prêt de celui de son fiancé. Ma sœur était sûrement la personne que je détestais le plus au monde dans cette maison, sa mort me satisfaisait presque, après, pour ce qui était de son mec, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je contournai cependant son corps mort par respect, et montai les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Arrivée là, je passai dans le couloir. Je m'arrêta devant la chambre de mes parents.

La porte était tombée sur le sol, mon père était sur le lit, tâché de son sang. Il a été tué avant ma mère, qui elle était étendue sur le sol, blessée au ventre et morte les yeux grand ouvert, tournée vers moi. Elle avait dû regardé ceux qui l'avait tuée partir, et son regard me fixait à présent, sans vie. Mon père, je l'avais toujours détesté, il ne méritait pas de mourir sur un lit, comme un roi. Non, il n'était qu'un pouilleux qui disait aimer ma mère alors qu'il la battait. Je suis entrée dans la pièce et ai fait décoller mon père du lit, son corps s'écrasant contre l'un des mur de la pièce. Je me suis alors agenouillée au dessus de ma mère et l'ai prise dans mes bras. De tous, elle était la seule avec Iruto à me regarder et à me parler normalement. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle n'avait jamais put me le prouver comme elle l'aurait voulu, à cause de mon père. En fermant les yeux, je la posai sur le lit trempé de rouge, fermai ses yeux et essuyai le sang sur son visage. Le rouge était sa couleur préférée, et cela allait bien avec son teint pâle de trépassée. J'arrangeai rapidement ses long cheveux noirs ondulés et sa mèche, puis je lui dis mon derrière au revoir en souriant. En sortant, je traînai mon père hors de la pièce pour l'envoyer s'écraser dans l'escalier, pour qu'il rejoigne la pouilleuse du rez-de-chaussée, sa fille adorée, morte sur le tapis du salon qu'elle détestait à cause de sa couleur. Ma mère était belle, elle avait maintenant l'air heureuse et satisfaite du traitement que j'avais réservé à mon père.

Je continuai mon chemin dans le couloir pour m'arrêter sur le seuil d'une porte qui n'avait pas été fracassée. De l'autre côté, c'était ma chambre. Je plissai le yeux et pris une grande inspiration en posant ma main sur la poignée, je savais ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté. Je poussai la porte en tremblant et je découvris ma chambre, tachée de sang. Je passai un pied à l'intérieur, et je revoyais toute la scène. Le coup fatal, son visage qui blêmissait, sa voix frêle, son regard déçu rempli de tristesse... Tout. Les larmes montèrent encore à mes yeux, mais je les ravalai, jusqu'à ce que je vois son corps assis le dos posé contre le mur, sa tête tombant vers l'avant, le menton sur sa poitrine, et le sang sur son ventre. Mes jambes me laissèrent tomber sur le sol, et je pleurais, à genoux, les yeux baissé vers le sol desquels coulaient à flot mes larmes. Soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai à toute vitesse en tombant en arrière, je me rattrapait grâce à mes mains et reculai, terrorisée à l'idée d'être attaquée de nouveau chez moi. Mais je découvris le garçon que j'avais sauvé. Il était debout à l'entrée de la chambre. Mes larmes cessèrent immédiatement, ma tristesse laissant place à la colère. Je le dévisageai, hargneuse. Il avait l'air légèrement gêné que je l'ai découvert. Il me suivait depuis le début. Je me levai et lui tint face :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je d'un ton rauque.

-Je... Je...

-Va-t-en, j'en ai rien à faire de tes explications. Dis-je en me retournant vers Iruto pour m'agenouiller à ses côté.

-Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton clan...

-Tss. Me suis-je retenue de rire. Tais-toi, Ordonnais-je en passant ma main dans les cheveux noir et bouclé de mon ancien ami, tu ne sais rien de ce qui es arrivé.

-J'ai vu d'autre hommes en gris, ils arriveront bientôt nous devons partir. Expliqua-t-il. »

Je tournai ma tête vers lui sans me lever. Je le dévisageai avec un regard noir. Nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que parce qu'il m'avait aidé que nous étions alliés ? Que pouvait-il comprendre sur ce qui m'arrivait ? Je me levai et me tournait entièrement vers lui :

« Écoutes, je suis très touchée du fait que tu t'inquiète, mais ce n'est pas une affaire qui te concerne. Tu peu partir, mais je n'ai jamais dis que nous partirions ensemble. Rétorquais-je.

-Il n'y a rien de personnel dans ce que je te dis. Répondit-il sur un ton encore plus froid que le mien. Tu m'as sauvé, j'ai simplement une dette envers toi. Et c'est gênant dans le cas où tu pourrais peut-être un jour devenir mon ennemie. Je préfères régler mes dettes le plus vite possible. »

Je restai légèrement surprise devant ce changement aussi radicale de personnalité. Son regard, son attitude et le ton de sa voix étaient devenus d'un coup incroyablement rigide et dénué d'émotion. Il ne ressemblait plus au garçon avec qui je pleurais quelques temps plus tôt. D'ailleurs pourquoi pleurait-il, il n'était pas du même clan que moi ! Je le regardais quelques instant, il n'était pas laid du tout, même plutôt mignon, et il avait l'air d'être un ninja plutôt doué, mais du genre très énervant et pas fondamentalement sympathique. Je restais silencieuse quelques instant, et lui répondit :

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu peu partir.

-Hors de question. Sans moi tu serais morte. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Non, sans toi je serai tranquille. Dis-je en me retournant vers Iruto. Bon, très bien... Tu veux m'aider ? Alors aide moi à le transporté sur le lit. Dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je n'ai pas dis que je t'aiderai pour ce genre de chose.

-Tu m'aides et ta dette est payée, ça te va ?... Soupirais-je. »

Il resta immobile quelques instant puis il s'avança vers moi et m'aida à posé Iruto sur mon lit. Je savais qu'il se retenait de poser des questions à propos de tout ce qui c'était passé, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et encore moi à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Je restai stoïque, je m'étais déjà montrée trop pleurnicharde devant lui. Quand Iruto fut installé sur le lit, je demandais au garçon de me laissée seule quelques instants, il refusa sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi. Il n'avait pas l'air commode et je n'avais pas envie de m'énerver avec lui, du moins pas maintenant, alors je n'ai pas insisté bien que cela me rendait extrêmement nerveuse. Peut-être pensait-il que je me suiciderait... N'est-ce pas ce que n'importe qui ferrai à ma place ? Alors je me suis assise sur le bord du lit à côté de mon ami. Je regardais son visage, paisible et blanc. Mais il était mort triste, cela se voyait, et rien que d'y repenser, j'étais prise de remords et je voulais pleurer. Iruto avait dû comprendre que je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu ce que j'ai fais, que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, ni à ma mère, et qu'à présent, j'étais prise au piège. Je n'avais aucune raison de me venger parce que c'était ma faute, et je ne pouvais pas me tuer parce que je ne voulais pas mourir, parce que j'étais trop lâche... Je caressais ses cheveux en me disant que toute cette hécatombe aurait pu être évitée, que lui, ma mère et moi aurions pu vivre, mais ils étaient les seuls à mérité la vie. Même moi j'aurais dû mourir, ce garçon derrière moi aussi, comme ça ils aurait pu vivre à notre place, mais ça n'est pas arrivé, et mes erreurs ne pouvaient pas être effacée. J'ai sauvé un inconnu à la place de ma mère, c'était inacceptable, ignoble, pitoyable. Je caressais son visage en me disant que j'avais fait la pire chose de toute ma vie, et que jamais je n'oublierais son visage pâle et son dernier regard posé sur moi.

« Qui était-il ? Demanda le garçon derrière moi.

-Celui que j... Mon meilleur ami. Répondis-je en ravalant avec difficulté mes larmes.

-Tu ne devrais pas te retenir de pleurer, surtout si tu l'aimais beaucoup. Tu t'en voudra après. Dit-il.

-Je ne pourrais pas m'en vouloir plus que maintenant. Dis-je doucement en rapprochant mes lèvres de la joue blanche du mort.

-Tu va le venger ?

-... La question me surprenait, je mis du temps pour trouver les bons mots. Je n'en ai pas le courage... Avouais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le cou d'Iruto.

-Ma dette pourrait-être de tuer celui qui a fait ça... Proposa le jeune homme.

-Ce serait problématique... Dis-je en esquissant un sourire pleins de remord, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ! :3<p> 


End file.
